


结茧之后真的会变成蝴蝶吗

by D7716



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, p站主播土, 一点肛交提及, 卡单箭头土, 卡带, 带土性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D7716/pseuds/D7716
Summary: 是和直一起代餐口嗨的，所以设定一脉相承（因为都是直的（…上班族卡，p站主播土所以有与他人x行为描写？（点开隔壁抄作业卡→土（性转阴间流水账，不仅无聊，还很无趣，建议别看，看完会萎（照抄
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 11





	结茧之后真的会变成蝴蝶吗

卡卡西不动声色地压低了手机屏幕，耳朵里还填着阿飞的叫床声。他没有拿下耳机，但服务员还是被他侧耳倾听的温和神态迷惑了。对方的嘴开开合合，正合上了阿飞高声念出的性爱台词，导致卡卡西什么都没听清。抱歉。他耐心等了等，让阿飞好好地把求饶说完。您说什么？我有点走神。

不能怪她，谁能想得到这位衣冠楚楚的商业人士正公然看片，连有人搭话都没有选择暂停？

“冰咖啡可以吗？”她再一次问，得到了对方的肯定与道谢。女服务生踩着鞋哒哒地离开，卡卡西低下头，把进度条往回拉了一些。

其实也没必要压低屏幕，他特意贴了防窥膜。倒不是怕被人知道自己的爱好，只是不想跟人分享带土。很奇怪，因为这个人，卡卡西的食指轻轻点着屏幕上显眼的面具，换掉手机贴膜，换掉耳机，换掉窗帘，购买很多毛绒玩具和蛋糕，他逐步逐步地改掉了很多习惯，被虚无的存在侵占了生活的角角落落。

“啊、啊啊！阿飞要被干死啦，再……再这样——！啊啊！”

她的声音里满是虚假的亢奋，尾音高高吊起。不是说她叫得不好听，即使知道她在演，还是很少有人能抗拒她那种坦诚的、天真的、又烂熟的叫床声。片子才刚刚开始，男人的鸡巴捅进她淋满润滑液的下体，她因为不适虚虚地喘息了一声，紧接着就扬起嗓子，听起来活力四射。浮夸的台词成了她和观赏者另类的同谋，没人会讨厌少女游刃有余的戏弄。还有很长的进度条，她轻易钓起很多人的期待，想看她被干到浑身痉挛。

阿飞的体力很好，光看那身漂亮精瘦的肌肉也能猜到。对方的手把在她的大腿上，她就顺从地把腿搁到对方肩上，在撞击中用涂着指甲油的脚趾去踩对方的肌肉。面具罩住了她整张脸，杂乱的黑发从松紧带里钻出来，硬硬地戳在她的锁骨上。她用手指卷缠分岔的发丝，像一只猎豹在玩弄自己的尾巴。

对方又气又笑，用力揍了她的屁股一下。阿飞尖叫了一声，又嬉皮笑脸地回他，你就是不行啊！要好几个人才可以把阿飞操到说不出话——

男人的撞击变得气势汹汹，闷头想要打破阿飞的不屑一顾。他撞得又急又狠，透明的粘液从穴里被带出来，溅到阿飞紧实的大腿上，镜头尽职尽责地对准那里，展示更多吞吃的细节。卡卡西就在这时候抽空想想别的事情。

当然没有人天生就是性爱高手。阿飞也不是，她有一系列作品，最开始甚至不叫阿飞。那时候是好几年前，她不戴面具，也不会叫床，说话的时候喜欢用男性自称，声音也低低的，像是少年的声音。她经常演不好，说错话，挨打，在该高潮的时候突然拼命挣扎，怒气冲冲地喊不要了。

她的名字也很奇怪，带土。哪有女孩叫这个名字。

带土的最后一次作品很粗糙，看来终于没有第三者摄像了。她在一开始赤着脚乱跑，打破花瓶，不管不顾地跑过玻璃片，看起来无所顾忌。然后她被没有出镜的男人按在地上，手臂和膝盖鲜血直流，半边脸碾在一片片碎渣上。对方的阴茎粗暴地挤进她的肛门，她疼得浑身颤抖，拼命挣扎，最后只剩下虚弱地小声哼叫，恳求对方先停下。

求求你……

一场性交长得像没有尽头，镜头还是对着老地方，好像单纯的抽插有什么好看的。虽然阿飞的下体的确很漂亮。卡卡西扫了一眼进度条，发现才过了几分钟。他想过快进，但又不希望自己错过阿飞的任何声音。像是在一个月后发现自己错过了一声多年以前的求救声。他那时候为什么没有坚持看完呢？但看完不也只是挽回了徒劳无用的一个月吗？阴唇花一样张开，濡湿地含着男人的东西，阿飞的声音听起来渐入佳境，夸张的呻吟中逐渐有了湿润的喘息。

没有人想看被操的人顶着一脸绷带，头部裹得像是木乃伊。于是阿飞的第一部新作蒙着脸，赤身裸体地被绑在一张椅子上。她待在一间崭新的、从未在过去作品里出现过的房间里，双腿被捆在把手上，绳索陷进她肉感的身体里，下半身塞着玩具，透明的水液在椅子上聚了一滩，滴滴答答地掉到地上。

大家、大家好！今天是——呼、我是新来的！今天是第一次上班呢……

她的声音闷闷的，但轻车熟路地操着少女的腔调。前辈、前辈做得比我好很多，但是脸坏了嘛，也没有办法，只好换我啦！大家可以叫我阿飞哦！

这种玩笑的托辞也许骗过了很多人，也许没有。但至少没有骗过卡卡西。他那时候已经看了太多带土的片子，太熟悉带土的身体。况且玩具被拿出去，阴茎捅进去的时候，她又发出了低低的喘息声。她被抱在男人的怀里，上下颠簸，小指不受控制地蜷缩起来，浑身绷直，脖颈高高昂起。小腹拉平，两边肋骨浅浅地凸出来，头一次在高潮时展现女性躯体惊心动魄的美。

她的小指会不受控制地蜷起来。那代表她已经爽到神志不清。但大部分时候她只是在表演。腹部紧绷，在对方抽插的时候大幅度地抽搐两下，嘴里胡乱喊着要去了之类的淫言浪语。卡卡西甚至可以看出她主动发力的痕迹。比如现在，视频里的男人在做最后的冲刺，阿飞提前高声叫喊起来，扭着屁股把自己往鸡巴上送。她没有爽到失神，但还是潮吹了。紧接着她得意洋洋地屈起腿，踩着男人的肩膀推开他，高声喊着下一个。

卡卡西看了看进度条，只过去了一小段，看来最开始的台词不是一句玩笑话。她的体力的确很好。

冰咖啡端上来了。卡卡西道了谢，抿了一小口。

阿飞还有社交账号。很少说话，除了预告就只会放些短短的视频。例如真空穿着短裙，在跑步机上气喘吁吁地跑步。在裙子翻飞间会露出她浑圆的屁股，才发现里边还塞着一根假鸡巴。水滴甩得到处都是，视频的最后是假阴茎滑了出去，镜头天旋地转，她在镜头外哈哈大笑。有时候她推开面具，露出小半张脸，她的面前摆着一碗水亮的液体，不难猜内容是什么。阿飞对着镜头夸张地撒娇，真的要喝吗？真的想要阿飞喝掉吗？诶——前辈真是变态——

她喝一大口，弄得嘴唇晶亮，液体淌在她嘴唇上的伤疤里，像一条河。她吐着舌头关掉摄像头，剩下的自然也不知道她有没有继续喝。还有她抱着肚子蹲在地上，在镜头推近的时候轻声地说，今天可以休息吗？我肚子好痛。

卡卡西弄不清楚，他判断不出这些是阿飞自己发送的得意片段，还是账号的主人另有其人。也许那个人的本意是羞辱，又或者只是炫耀自己驯服的小宠物，卡卡西却误解成阿飞的自娱自乐。但这种事总是双向的，他无法推测一个视频的本意，对方也无法掌控卡卡西观看的想法。一种虚无的自由。

他一边喝咖啡，一边继续看下去。第二个男人，然后是第三个男人，到第四个男人的时候阿飞终于不行了，她被翻过身，鸡巴还插在她的阴道里，她跪趴在床上，垂着头晕乎乎地呻吟，被刺激得不轻。面具被男人掀掉丢到一边，她乱糟糟的黑发凌乱地铺在床上，在一耸一耸地颤动中挡着她的脸。但镜头没去关注带土，只是粗暴地聚焦交合的部位。肉穴圆润地展开，紧紧地咬着一根丑陋的鸡巴。她臀部的肌肉因为快感而抽筋，男人把她的屁股抽得通红，骂她咬得太紧，用言语羞辱着她。

没有回应。带土连呻吟都很压抑，她虚弱地伏在那里，声音因为长时间的喊叫变得嘶哑，听起来又像是曾经的少年音。卡卡西没捉稳手机，防窥膜一下让屏幕变得漆黑。他连忙放下水杯，顾不上漾在手上的咖啡扶正手机。镜头里的阿飞盘腿坐在那里，吵嚷着要喝水，仿佛刚才的那一幕只是一场猝然降临的幻觉。精液正从翕合的阴唇里缓缓流出来，她不以为意，好像没感觉到任何不适。

镜头震动了一下，大概是相机被放下，摄影师替她去拿水。阿飞于是一扫刚才的无赖，翻身爬到了镜头前。屏幕里是她漂亮的下巴和丰润的下唇。嘴唇上的伤疤清晰可见。她的手臂是笔直的，覆盖健康的肌肉，撑着床，画框一样框出她的乳房，像是垂下的倒悬的水滴。

她用气音说话，声音忽远忽近，应该是在注意有没有人回来。半长不短的发丝来回晃着，她急促地、又欢快地轻声说，可不可以买游戏卡带给我。有谁可以买给我吗？daddy不给我买，麻烦谁买给我吧！

**Author's Note:**

> 解释1下，带土之前有个主人，那时候她不想拍片，就很希望自己是个男孩。打碎花瓶那场是旧主人身体力行告诉她男孩子也会有这种不幸。脸坏了之后她被送给新主人，还是要拍片但她本人配合＋新主人还可以，所以过得挺好的，除了要拍片平常会锻炼上网玩游戏之类的。
> 
> 卡卡西是，那时候已经是阿飞拍片期，偶然看到了带土花瓶那个片，看开头觉得太…就关掉了，一个月后机缘巧合又点开忍耐着看下去，发现带土在视频快结束时候求救（写救救我太直白了就改成了求求你）那瞬间卡卡西就闪电般“我错过了救一个人的机会”，被那种感觉俘获并且再也没能摆脱  
> 他连夜把带土和阿飞所有片子刷了，醒悟过来就算一个月前他看完了，听到了求救，那也已经是几年前的一声求救了。卡也分辨不出来阿飞到底是已经接受了这样的生活还是怎样，（完全受直的思路影响）对正常人来说可能短视频很变态但也许，这种生活对阿飞来说已经算是不错且阿飞只适应那样的生活呢？毕竟对方看起来还挺开心，他除了看着也无能为力
> 
> 两个人都在茧里！没了


End file.
